


waiting room

by 5SecondsOfMegan



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dentist AU, M/M, One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsOfMegan/pseuds/5SecondsOfMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Niall meets Harry in a dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic it might be rubbish idk. Its also really short.

Niall had been there for half an hour. So far he's: flipped through the two year old magazines,approximately three times; read every poster on the walls, at least once; died on flappy bird, about 47 times; and he's bored. Niall despite arriving on time(for once) is waiting in his dentist. He's used to waiting, everyone is really, but half an hour is a bit ridiculous.

A boy had came in five minutes after Niall had and sat directly opposite Niall and okay maybe he wasn't a boy, but the way he was acting made him seem more innocent than he probably was. Niall thought the lad might have been a bit scared: his leg hadn't stopped shaking since he sat down, his eyes kept flickering nervously around the room, and his nails hadn't moved from his mouth. Niall was a little bit worried about the stranger.

Niall had always been a curious child. He remembers his first dentist appointment, he was a little nervous, yes, but he was excited. His mum had told him not to worry and so he hadn't; he looked forward to it. After all the poking and the prodding in his mouth, he'd been given a Scooby Doo sticker and from then on he looked forward to his dentist appointments. Although, he's a little bit dissapointed he doesn't get stickers anymore.

So for this boy, Harry he think he heard him say to the secratery, or maybe it was Larry he wasnt sure, to be scared, was confusing. Surely, he had been the dentist before right? Is he like this every dentist appointment? Niall had the sudden urge to confort him.

The boy hadn't moved from his spot in his chair the whole 25 minutes he'd been there, so when the boy jumps up very sudden, Niall jumps. The boy walks to the table with the magazines on and picks them up.

" Don't bother mate there's nothing in there, I'd know i've looked through them both three times," Niall said, he's never been shy, always been the type of person to make friends wherever he goes.

"Oh" the boy whispers and goes to sit back down. Niall feels a bit bad, maybe the boy wanted a distraction and reading them magazines would have stopped him from biting his nails, maybe he should have just let him.

It's then that Niall takes him in, he's dressed in black jeans, a white v neck and what looks to be sparkly black boots, he has a scarf wrapped around his hair, which is long and curly and Niall kind of wants to run his fingers through it, the boy has tattoos, and very pink lips and his eyes are a dark green, and Niall thinks it's a bit weird to take notice of these things. Niall knew he was gay and he knew to appreciate good looking boys but he'd never really analysed them. Until now. Niall found himself a little creeped out by himself and maybe a bit ashamed.

The boy was still looking at Niall as though waiting for something, and Niall gave a small smile hoping to reassure the boy in some way.

But five minutes later and the boy was still bouncing in his seat and he was still biting his nails and Niall was still waiting.

"You okay mate?"

"Um yeah"

And that was that. Niall was not one for phatic communication and he wasn't one for short answers, and in any other case he might have thought it was rude, but he guessed the boy was shy and nervous and decided he might let it slide just this time.

But what Niall couldn't let slide was that the boy was still nervous and Niall's a nice person, so naturally he wants to help him. He figures if it was the other way around he would want a distraction, and a converstaion is the best way to do that, so thats what Niall does.

"I'm Niall" the boy looked up, checking to see if Niall was talking to him.

"I'm Harry" he whispered. And god Niall wanted to hug him, the boy looked even younger and so unsure of himself that Niall wanted to wrap him up tightly, look him in the eyes and tell him its alright for him to speak. He doesn't of course.

"Are you sure you're alright mate, no offense but you look like you might pass out,"

"I'm just abit nervous, im uh getting my tooth taken out and uh ye"

"Oh I've had two teeth taken out it doesn't hurt honestly, you don't even feel a thing, not even the needle"

"Needle?!?" When Niall looked up and saw that Harry looked paler than he was before and a bit like he was going to pass out; he realised he might not have helped.

"Oh shit, I thought you knew, it's fine though seriously its just a numbing needle it numbs even as it goes in so you can't even feel it, I promise"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem," then it was silent again.

Niall doesn't hate a lot of things, he's quite a happy person but if there's one thing he does hate it's awkward silences, and this is borderline awkward if not already is and so Niall has to say somethig. But the boy, Harry, he reminds himself beats him to it.

"This, um, could you, i mean, uh, could you talk and distract me" Harry finally huffs the last bit out in one big breath. And it's quite adorable really, how shy he is.

"Sure, do you like golf?"

That's how it starts. Harry and Niall talk for what seems like hours and it seems they have a lot more in common than Niall thought. They continue getting to know eachother for a while until Niall's name finally gets called. He should be relieved, he has just waited just over an hour, but, well he's not. He's enjoyed talking to Harry and he knows it's kind of silly how attatched he is to someone he's only just met, and he knows there is still a chance Harry will be here when he gets back, but what if he's not? Niall isn't sure he could forget about him.

But there's not much he can do now, the nurse is starting to get impatient and he knows he doesn't have enough time to give Harry his number, so he walks away, he gives a quick bye and good luck to Harry and then the door closes. Niall just hopes he'll meet him again.

When Niall comes out the first thing he does is look for Harry. A wave of dissapointment hits him when he realises that he's gone or possibly still getting his tooth out, he'd sit and wait for him but...one, he might not be in there, two, its weird and three, he doesn't have a three but the other two are quite good reasons. So Niall doesn't wait. He does ,however, take his time booking another appointment in the hopes that Harry will come out of one of the rooms anytime soon. He doesn't.

It isn't until Niall gets a couple of steps away from the door that he hears someone shout his name. He yet again feels dissapointed when he realises that it's not Harry calling his name but rather the receptionist. He could tell by the voice before he turned around that it wasn't going to be Harry, but he couldn't help to hope.

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot to give you this, that Harry lad told me to give it to you"

"Oh," Niall feels really confused when he reaches the receptionist and takes the slip of paper she had handed him with a wink. He doesn't read it until he's outside and he takes in the neat phone number and the 'thanks for making me feel better, we should meet up soon x' and breaks out into a grin.

Niall realises he doesn't mind waiting, so long as he has Harry with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if its rubbish tell me, comment and stuff please.


End file.
